1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly, it relates to a tray for storing food articles such as mushrooms. The present tray has a locking tab formed in side flaps for interengaging a related gate flap disposed in the side walls of the tray and a stacking tab formed in the side flaps joined integrally to a partial top cover panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 454,636; 783,806; 2,120,470; 2,590,371; 2,660,634; 2,721,689; 2,918,205; 3,871,570; 4,134,533 and 4,139,146.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a tray like that of the present invention which provides a locking tab formed in side flaps for interengaging a related gate flap disposed in the side walls of the tray. A stacking tab is also formed in the side flaps joined integrally to a partial top cover panel.